Blue Eyes and Glitter One Shot
by NataleeAndDal
Summary: Just a lemony one shot of Alec and Magnus's first time together from my story Blue Eyes and Glitter for those who don't want to read an entire 10 chapters and just want to get off. Warning it's my first lemon. Enjoy


**AN: So this is my first complete smut. ****I hope**** you guys like it.**

Chapter 11

The last week or so had just been...wow. Alec couldn't remember ever being so happy. He had spent all of his free time with Magnus. And when they couldn't see each other, they talked or texted non stop. Things were perfect. Well, almost. They still haven't been 'intimate' yet and it was driving Alec crazy. Whenever he found time to see Magnus and they're making out and things start getting heated, Magnus would always pull back, or something or someone would interrupt them. Alec was getting really tired of taking things slow, not to mention having to constantly pleasure himself or take cold showers. So what if they'd only been officially dating for two weeks. Two weeks was enough time for him, and he was ready damn it.

He knew how he felt and knew what he wanted. All that was left to do now was to convince Magnus that he was infact ready, and tonight would be the night. He had a date with Magnus. They were going to meet up at his club. Magnus had been trying to get him to go dancing with him ever since they started dating and he had finally given in. He wasn't a bad dancer or anything, it's just that he didn't want to draw too much attention to them. But, he figured this was a sacrifice he could make. For Magnus.

Alec made his way through the crowd of people in club, heading straight to the VIP room and to Magnus' office. They had decided to meet there since Magnus had some work to do in getting the club ready for the night. Apparently sometimes they had theme nights at the club and tonight's theme was 'Leather and Lace', much to Alec's dismay.

However, he was determined to be the best boyfriend possible and make the night one to remember, so he went all out in fulfilling the theme. He was wearing is usual all black of course, he still wanted to be some what comfortable. He had on a black lace buttoned up shirt and black leather pants with his favorite black leather jacket and combat boots. For a bit of color he allowed Izzy to put a few streaks of blue chalk in his hair.

Alec knocked on Magnus' office door, and was greeted by the _most_ sexiest man ever. His boyfriend. Damn was he lucky.

Magnus was also wearing a pair of black leather pants. But unlike Alec's, his were painted on. Alec could see the outline of every muscle in his long, lean legs. He could even see the outline of Magnus' cock, and boy was he impressed. He couldn't help but wonder if Magnus had used magic to put his pants on, because there was no way he had put those pants on the normal way people usually did.

As Alec's eyes traveled up Magnus' body, he noticed that Magnus wasn't even wearing a shirt. Instead, Magnus was wearing a red and black lace covered blazer, which he left opened, displaying is naked, glitter covered chest. Alec found that he couldn't look anywhere else. His eyes where stuck staring at Magnus' bare chest, mapping his muscles that seemed to stand out even more because of the sheen of glitter and the contrasting light in the room. Magnus wasn't as well built as he was, far from it. Magnus had a tall, lithe frame, but his body was well toned and his muscles sculpted to perfection.

Alec's eyes continued their survey Magnus' chest, his pectorial muscles, his right nipple that was _just_ peeking out. His gaze burned a trail down to Magnus' stomach. Magnus didn't have a belly button - which he had explained to Alec that along with his eyes, were his warlock marks - or any chest hair, which only made the v shape at his hips stand out even more. Alec couldn't help but follow that v that was like an arrow, pointing him in the direction that he wanted to go. And then Magnus' pants were _just_ so low. One inch lower and Alec was sure he would get an eye full.

As his eyes zoned in on Magnus' crotch once again, he was pulled from his daze by said man clearing his throat.

"My eyes are up here darling." Magnus said, wearing what Alec could only describe as a sinister smirk on his face. He seemed to be thoroughly enjoying Alec being flustered and embarrassed for so blatantly checking him out.

"H-hi," said Alec, smiling nervously as he made eye contact with Magnus, whose face by the way was beautifully done. Alec really liked what Magnus called the 'cat eye' makeup look that he was wearing. It made Magnus' eyes stood out even more. Gazing into them felt like looking through a doorway into another world, and all he wanted to do was get lost there and never find his way out.

"So..." Magnus started, extending his arms, pulling Alec in for a hug. "Do we relax here for a while or do we head straight to the dance floor?"

"Or...we could just head over to your apartment." Alec suggested after Magnus pulled back, though still holding him in a loose embrace.

"You are so bad, you know that." Magnus tutted him, tapping a finger on his nose.

"Well, maybe you should punish me then." Alec retorted slyly, but blushing as he did. He couldn't believe the things he was saying. But then again, Magnus did seem to bring out his wilder side. Not waiting for Magnus' response, he leaned forward closing the small space between them, capturing the warlock's lips.

* * *

The next thing Magnus knew he was pressed up against his now closed office door with Alec's tongue down his throat. He could feel Alec's already hard cock grinding up against his own equally hard member. Everything was happening so fast that he didn't even have time to think. He was caught in a world wind of lips and tongues and hands and hips.

He lost himself in the kiss, the feeling of Alec's hands roaming franticly all over his body as he held Alec tightly at the nape of his neck, kissing him back with a desperation he had never felt before. The kiss was hard and rough and he couldn't help the guttural moan that escaped him when Alec bit down on his bottom lip, drawing blood and turning him on even more. If that was even possible.

He quickly moved his hands down, riping Alec's jacket from his body as he pushed himself off the door, his body still pressed firmly against Alec's and their lips still locked tightly together. He walked Alec backwards until the back of his knees hit the couch, pushing him down and quickly stradling his lap, not once breaking their kiss. This wasn't exactly how he'd planned for the evening to go, but now that they had started, he new that there was no turning back. Not that he could stop now even if he tried. His need for the shadowhunter was just too strong and there was no way he could hold himself back any longer, not even for a few more hours. The dam had broke, and the flood gates were opened.

Alec brought his hands up under Magnus' blazer, stroking his smooth heated skin, reveling in the feeling of his flexing muscles. He then broke away momentarily, moving his lips from Magnus' in a hot trail of kisses down Magnus' neck, smoothing his hands up the warlock's chest, brushing over his nipples then shoulders, pushing Magnus' jacket off, his hands leaving a fiery trail as the jacket fell to the floor.

Having Alec's hands on his bare skin felt like fire on ice, melting Magnus into a puddle, causing goose bumps to flood his body, and send shivers racing down his spine. Magnus was lost in the symphony of their moans and gasps as their lips met once again, his hands griping Alec's hair, blue sparks crackling at his finger tips as he felt all of his control vanished. Alec's hands travelled up and down his back, making their way up to his shoulders then down again to his hips...and then to his ass, squeezing as he pressed Magnus' groin against his own, their pants fast becoming too tight.

Magnus' fingers busied themselves with Alec's shirt. He attempted unbuttoning it but then quickly lost his patience after only the second button. He pulled away breathing heavily as he snapped his fingers, causing Alec's shirt to disappear all together, reappearing at some other corner of the room.

"Eager are we?" Alec smirked.

Magnus just smiled looking down into the swirling pools of blue looking back at him, darkened with desire that he was sure reflected in his own eyes.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked.

"I've wanted this from the moment I met you. I want you Magnus." Alec whispered. And to prove his words, he pulled Magnus back, kissing him again.

Magnus certainly didn't need any more convincing. "How do you want me?" He asked, his breathing heavy. He figured that since it was Alec's first time, at least with a man, that he should decide.

"Like this." Alec replied. Funny enough whenever he'd thought about being with Magnus he had always imagined having the warlock inside _him_, pleasuring _him_. But seeing Magnus tonight in those tight leather pants that left nothing to the imagination, and his chest covered in glitter, skin glowing... All Alec could picture in his mind was holding those two firm ass cheeks in his hands as his cock disappeared between them, while he licked and tastes every part of Magnus he could.

Not wanting to sever their connection for even one second, and maybe being a little impatient, Magnus snapped his fingers causing both of their pants, and Alec's underwear, as he himself wasn't wearing any, to vanish. As their freed erections rubbed against each other, they both moaned, enjoying the much needed friction.

"A-Alec, Darling, I think you're gonna have to prep me a little, its been a while." Magnus whispered in Alec's ear, even blushing a little as he continued to grind their arousals together. He snapped his finger again causing a bottle of strawberry scented lube to appear. He opened it sqeezing a generous amount onto Alec's fingers, then leaned forward recapturing Alec's lips.

Alec reached around, placing one hand on Magnus' butt cheek, squeezing, spreeding them apart while he placed the index finger of the other hand at Magnus' tailbone, moving it slowly down his crack to his entrance.

Now, although Alec had never done this with another man before, he had fingered himself on more than one occasion, so he knew what he was doing...he hoped. _What?_ He was a horny teenaged boy. Sue him.

He slowly circled Magnus' entrance, teasing him with his finger, swallowing his moans as he breached his opening, slipping his finger in.

Magnus was desperate for more as he felt Alec's finger moved within him, teasing him. He moved his hips in unison, encouraging and begging Alec for more. Alec quickly added a second, then a third, instantly finding those sensitive bundle of nerves. "Fuck!" Magnus exclaimed as Alec assaulted his prostate, digging his hands into the shadowhunter's shoulders as he rocked his hips back and forth even harder, fucking himself on Alec's fingers,

"Alexander...Darling...I need you inside me now." Magnus begged, his voice breaking and his hands clutching onto Alec as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him.

"Con..." Alec started, but before he could finish the word his cock was already sheathed in a condom, lubed and ready for action. Magnus quickly lifted his body up as Alec helped, guiding him down slowly on his cock.

Once Alec was fully enveloped in Magnus' tight heat, he resumed attacking the warlock's lips, his hands caressing everywhere they could. The kiss was wet and sloppy. A frenzy of lips and tongue and teeth. Alec allowed his desire for Magnus to consume him. To possess him completely.

As Magnus adjusted to the feeling of being filled, he started to rock his hips. Slowly at first, in a up and down, back and forth motion, Alec meeting his movements with long slow thrusts.

"You feel _so_ amazing." Alec whispered, his words coming out in harsh breaths as he brought his lips to Magnus' neck licking and sucking on Magnus' pulse point. There was most definately going to be a livid hicky left there.

"Harder." Magnus moaned back, picking up his pace.

Alec didn't need telling twice. His instincts took over as he tighten his grip on Magnus' hips, taking control. He thrusted up as he pulled Magnus' body down to meet his, skin slapping against skin as he hit Magnus' prostate dead on with every contact. By the Angel it was amazing, better than anything he had ever experinced in his life, Alec thought. Being with Magnus made him feel things that he had never even thought possible. He relished it, savored it, and wanted more.

Alec lifted Magnus up, their bodies still stuck together as one, and maneuvered them so that Magnus was now laying on his back with him wrapped tightly between his legs. Magnus' hands wondered up and down his body, his chest, his shoulders and up and down his back, leaving bruises and scratches in their wake. Alec didn't stop as he pounded into him, going deeper, harder, and faster with each thrust of his hips.

Magnus encouraged him with his lips and tongue, kissing and licking and nipping at any skin he could reach. He cupped Alec's ass in his hands, squeezing hard, no doubt leaving tiny cresent shapes behind as he felt is release getting closer and closer. "So...so close." Magnus moaned.

And Alec could feel himself getting closer to the edge as well, his movements becoming more erratic and uncontrolled as their sweat slicked bodies glided against each other. He leaned down and greedily devoured Magnus' mouth then trailed his wet, hot lips down the opposite side of his neck, biting down on the soft sensative skin there. That was all it took.

Magnus arched his body against Alec's, and with a final cry of the shadowhunter's name, tumbled over the edge, spilling himself between their already sticky bodies.

As Alec felt Magnus' body shake and convulsed beneath him, and his muscles tighten around his arousal, he too was left shaking, his head buried in Magnus' hair as he gasped, riding the waves of his own orgasm.

Magnus didn't want to release his hold on Alec. He kept his legs and arms wrapped around him even tighter, holding him in place as their breathing slowly returned to normal. He didn't care if they were all sweaty and sticky, he just wanted to lay there in the arms of his _love,_ forever. His love? When did that happen? He didn't know for sure, but in that moment, he knew that he was most definately falling, if not already, in love with Alec. Magnus could feel his heart swelling as it filled with the emotions building up inside of him.

As their breathing became some what normal again, Magnus pulled Alec's face to his and leaned forward capturing his lips in a slow, languid kiss that spoke of everything he felt. It said what he _just_ couldn't yet put into words.

As the they broke apart, he brought his hands to Alec's cheeks, caressing them as he searched the shadowhunter's eyes. Magnus wasn't sure what he expected to see there, but what he saw melted his heart. Alec cared alot for him as well...loved him even. Oh how he hoped it wasn't just wishful thinking on his part. Whatever the case maybe though, Magnus was the happiest he'd been in long time...if ever.

"Do you still wanna go dancing?" Alec suddenly asked out of where.

Magnus couldn't help but laugh, his whole body shaking. There they were, both lying completely naked in his office, a sticky mess after what was probably the best sex of his life, and the first thing that popped into Alec's mind, was to ask him if he still wanted to go dancing. The funniest part about the whole thing though, was that he did indeed still want to go dancing. What better way to celebrate falling in love, and having incredible sex, than dancing the night away.

"Yes, my darling, I would love to go dancing with you. But what do you say we clean up and maybe get dressed first. _Although_, I am not opposed to us dancing naked." Magnus replied, arching an eye brow at Alec in question.

"I really don't think the other club goers would appreciate that," said Alec as he tried to comb his fingers through Magnus' hair. He had no idea what product Magnus used in his hair, but that sucker was still styled to perfection, even with all that they had just done. _Must be Magic, _he thought.

"Who said anything about us dancing naked in public? Why, you have a very dirty mind Alexander." Magnus chided. They were still laying stuck to each other on the couch, neither one seeming to want to get up.

"And you're a trickster." Alec said, smiling as he leaned down to kiss Magnus again.

After making out for while, they finally decided that they did infact wanted to go dancing. They quickly cleaned up and got dressed, then Magnus conjured some chinese food in for them to eat. After that, they made their way out into the club.

* * *

"I love this song!" Magnus shouted in Alec's ear. They were at a more secluded corner of the dance floor, but still close to dozens of sweaty, writhing bodies. Magnus was currently dancing in front of Alec, his back pressed solidly against Alec's chest and his head lolled back against his shoulder, as he moved his ass against Alec's crotch in a seductive manner. Needless to say that their earlier activities did nothing to cool down the heat between them. Infact, they were even hotter for each other now.

"I don't know it." Alec said as he held Magnus' hips tightly, grinding back against him.

"Well he's not as good as Adam Lambert, but he has some good songs. Don't worry, you'll be singing it by the end of the night, trust me."

Alec didn't even know who this Adam Lambert was that Magnus was talking about, but never the less, he noded 'yes' in reponse.

The song they were dancing to was Flesh by Simon Curtis, and Alec had to admit that it was a very sexy song. If not for the lyrics, then for the way Magnus was moving his body.

\\\

_this is not the way into my heart, __into my head,_

_into my brain, into non of the above_

_this is just my way of __unleashing __the feelings deep inside of me_

_the spark of black that I seem to love_

_we can get a little crazy __just for fun, __just for fun_

_don't even try to hold it back, just let go_

_tie me up and take me over till you're done, __till i'm done_

_you got me feening and i'm ready to blow_

_\\\_

Magnus turned around, facing Alec, taking a few steps back as he swayed his hips, his hands moving up and down his own body. Alec stood frozen. He didn't know what to do, so he just watched Magnus. It was as if they were alone again, just the two of them away from prying eyes. He felt like he could watch Magnus forever, even if the warlock was only just sleeping. But watching him like this, being so happy and carefree as he lost himself in the music...Alec felt like he was in heaven.

\\\

_push up to my body,_

_sink your teeth into my...flesh_

_(get undressed t-taste the flesh)_

_bite into me harder,_

_sink your teeth into my flesh_

_(pass the test t-taste the flesh)_

_\\\_

Magnus raised his arms above his head forming odd shapes as he mouthed the words of the song to Alec, his hips keeping perfect rythm with the song.

\\\

_hold me up against the wall_

_give it till i beg give me some more_

_make me bleed, i like it rough_

_like it rough, rough, rough_

_\\\_

He gave Alec a come heather look as he extended an arm, beckoning him closer with his pointer finger. As soon as Alec was within reach, he pulled him flush against his body, taking hold of Alec's hands and interlocking their fingers together. The next thing Alec knew, he was against a wall with their joined hands pinned above his head and Magnus grinding up against him, all whilst he sanged the words of the song in his ear, his breath coming out hot against skin.

\\\

_hold my hands above my head and_

_push my face into the bed_

_cause i'm a screamer baby make me a mute_

_you put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse_

_beat beat beat beat_

_it's like a trigger getting ready to shoot_

_wanna wrestle with me baby_

_here's a sneak little peak_

_you can dominate the game cause i'm tough_

_i don't play around that often_

_but when i do i'm a freak_

_so you better believe i like it rough_

_push up to my body_

_sink your teeth into my flesh_

_(get undressed t-taste the flesh)_

_bite into me harder_

_sink your teeth into my flesh_

_(past the test t-taste the flesh)_

_hold me up against the wall_

_give it till i beg give me some_

_make me bleed I like it rough_

_like it rough, rough, rough_


End file.
